


Mornings Are Optional

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I like to think human!au Balthazar is a total morning person...but only Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings Are Optional

Balthazar wakes up just before his alarm (which he only sets as a precaution), sings to himself in the shower and continues to hum and tap his foot to the rhythm in his head as he moves around the kitchen, only sitting down to eat and maybe take five to browse the newspaper. He’s chipper, full of life and excited for the day ahead.

Then, ten minutes before leaving for work, he goes back to the bedroom and pulls the covers off Castiel, who just groans at him in protest.

“ _No._ ”


End file.
